ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Failure: Part 2
Ben has lost his battle against Infern. Can Ben stop Infern, and save the entire multi-verse from destruction? Plot Ben Narrorating: Previously on Ben 10: The New Omiverse: The scene shows Ben and the gang fighting Infern The scene then switches to Infern getting the Omnitrix Infern: Yes, the Omnitrix MK10 is mine. Azmuth then teleports in Azmuth: Ben Tennyson! ---- THEME SONG ---- Azmuth: You are the biggest fool, in three, arguably five galaxies. Infern then flies away to his ship, smiling Azmuth: How could you let him take the Omnitrix MK10? waits till Infern is completely gone Ha, ha! Good job Ben. It was brilliant of you to lock Heatblast and Swampfire so Infern can't access them. Come along now Ben, we have work to do. Azmuth teleports Ben and him to Azmuth's office in Galvan Mark II Azmuth: Paradox predicted that this was going to happen so I didn't destroy it, only disable it. Ben: What? Azmuth: The Ultimatrix. It has been in safe keeping in my lab ever since I gave you the Omnitrix. Now, it belongs in your hands to save the world from Infern. Azmuh hands Ben the Ultimatrix and Ben puts it on Azmuth: Jumps on Ben's hand and messes with the Ultimatrix There, that should about do it. Now, Ultimatrix MK10, Code 0001, Master Control, Code 0001. Ultimatrix: Code Accepted, activating Master Control. The Ultimarix glows green and recalibrates into a version of the recreated Ultimatrix but with Ben's color scheme Ben: Wait, your enabling Master Control? Azmuth: Of course I am. Unless you want the Omnitrix, which I had fixed but then your future will stay the same. Ben: Wait what will happen to my future if I have the Ultimatrix MK10? Azmuth: Pretty much the same. Still married to Kai Green, except your kids are Ken, Glen, and Gwendolyn. Also, you will not create the Biomnitrix. Ben: Ok, guess the Ultimatrix MK10 wins. Boy I miss going Ultimate! So Azmuth, how many aliens does this watch have? Azmuth: Every single alien you have transformed into so far, along with some of the aliens you've seen from future versions of you. I also threw in some never before seen by you aliens that may come in handy. Ben: And what about the Ultimates? Azmuth: Everyone you have transformed into, including Ultimate Way Big and Albedo's Ultimates, minus Ultimate Albedo however. There are also some new Ultimates as well. Ben: Sweet, it is so hero time! Ben teleports away back to his house Azmuth: Good Luck Ben Tennyson! The scene switches to ben's room, except some changes. The changes are that he now has a new shirt and pants, the ones Ben 10,000 had worn in Omniverse Ben: Huh, I'm back home. looks at his new attire Woah, how did this happen? Ben looks out the window and sees Infern is back Ben: Infern! hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Jetray Jetray! Jetray flies out the window to Infern as a mutant of Pyronite and Vaxasaurian DNA. Jetray: Infern! Infern: Ben Tennyson, how are you an Aerophibian. No matter, what did you do to the Omnitrix? Jetray: I entered a code that locked both Heatblast and Swampfire and whenever you transform, you're stuck as part Pyronite. Infern: I can still destroy you! Infern throws fire at Jetray who dodges and uses his neuroshock blasts on Infern Jetray: Maybe it's time to try out the old feature. hits his Ultimatix Jetray's skin turns blue, his mask on his head grows longer, and his wings turn into a greenish-yellow color. His wings then grow blue spikes at the bottom. his tail then gains a green glow to it. He then gains another black stripe underneath the Ultimatrix symbol. When the transformation is completed, there stands Ultimate Jetray Ultimate Jetray: Ultimate Jetray! Ultimate Jetray charges at Infern, knocking him into a wall. Infern then switches to an Arachnachimp form and shoots spiderwebs at Ultimate Jetray, trapping him Infern: Ha, there is no escape for you. Ultimate Jetray: Yeah, but the Ultimates gain new features. claws his way out Give it up Infern, I'm stronger than I was! Infern: Maybe, but so am I! Ultimate Jetray hits his Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Ditto. Ditto then hits his Ultimatrix symbol, evolving him into Ultimate Ditto Ultimate Ditto: Ultimate Ditto! Cool, I wonder what powers this guy has? Ultimate Ditto splits into 20 clones and Infern attacks and hurts one of the clones Ultimate Ditto: Hey, I didn't feel any pain? Clone 1: Me neither, did you? Clone 7: Nope, what about you 3? Clone 3: Nope, huh. Ultimate Ditto: Cool, I wonder what other powers this guy has? Ultimate Ditto's clones disappear, all except one Clone 1: Me too. Ultimate Ditto: Jumps and tackles Infern Wow, I can jump higher than Ditto. Infern transforms into a Tetramand Infern: Ha, ha. You can't defeat me. You are only a Splixson. Ultimate Ditto: An evolved Splixson! Ultimate Ditto runs to Infern and picks him up, throwing him into a building Ultimate Ditto: I didn't know I could do that. Ultimate Ditto transforms back to Ben and Ultimate Ditto's clone disappears Ben: Come on Infern, are you scared? A windy feel goes through the air Ben: Aw, man! ---- When the dust of the building Infern was thrown into is gone, there stands Infern as Alien X Infern: Ha, now you can't defeat me! Ben: AlienX, totally can. Ben hits his Ultimatrix, transforming him into Water Hazard and sprays water on Infern, cooling off his fire Water Hazard: reverts Too easy. walks up to Infern and hits the Omnitrix symbol, reverting Infern Omnitrix Reset Mode 1010. Infern's Omnitrix: Resetting Omnitrix. What aliens would you like? Ben: Walkatrout, Mole-Stache, The Worst, Nanomech, Ball Weevil, Murk Upchuck, Perk Upchuck, Buzzshock, Ditto, and Pesky Dust. Infern: What are you doing? Ben: Locking most of your aliens to make your Omnitrix useless. You're Welcome! smiles Omnitrix: Complete. Infern: Why did you do that? Ben: I don't know, felt like it. Ben hits his Ultimatrix, transforming him into Cannonbolt Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Infern: Omnitrix or no Omnitrix, I will destroy you! Cannonbolt: Maybe so, but how about now? Hits the Ultimatrix, evolving him into Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate Cannonbolt! You will never win, Infern! Infern: So, I am still Infern, and I can still destroy you. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Yeah, right. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls into a ball and charges at Infern, knocking Infern into a building. Infern then charges at Ultimate Cannonbolt and picks him up, throwing him into a wall Ultimate Cannonbolt: Why yo-yo-you. reverts to Ben Aw man. falls on the ground Infern: Ha ha! You are defeated, now you will lose! Infern then picks up Ben and lights his hand, that is not holding Ben, on fire ---- The scene switches to Ben 23, Kevin, Rook, and Gwen Kevin: I wonder what's taking Tennyson so long. Gwen: Maybe he can't defeat Infern on his own. Rook: He needs our help. The scene switches back to Infern with one of his hands on fire, and in the other hand is Ben Infern: Look's like it is the end for you! Ben: Maybe not! hits the Ultimatrix, transforming him into Echo Echo Echo Echo!! Echo Echo splits into 7 copies and they all pile on Infern Infern: No! I will not lose! Echo Echo: Of course you will! Omnitrix MK10, self destruct code Benjamin 1010. Omnitrix MK10: Omnitrix MK10 will self destruct in T-30 seconds. Infen: What are you doing? Echo Echo: Self destructing the Omnitrix so you can't use it. Infern punches Echo Echo sending him flying. He then destroys the clones Infern: Then I will take the Ultimatrix! Echo Echo running back Ha, no you will not! Omnitrix MK10: T- minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A big blast goes through the air. When the dust clears, I shows Infern, a little weak, and Echo Echo Infern: You actually self destructed it? How could you? Echo Echo: Yeah, and now you'll never win. Infern: looks at the destroyed Omnitrix MK10, then back at Ben How could you. You will pay for this. Infern charges at Echo Echo attempting to punch him but Echo Echo dodges Echo Echo: Yeah, right. hits his Ultimatrix MK10, evolving him Ultimate Echo Echo. Infern comes back, punching Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo: trying to free himself Hey! Let me go. Ultimate Echo Echo manages to free himself Ultimate Echo Echo: Stand still Infern. Releases his sonic disks Sonic Doom!! Ultimate Echo Echos sonic disks multiply over Infern and then trap Infern in a sound barrier. After the Sonic Doom is finished, Infern falls unconscious Ultimate Echo Echo: You lose. A beam in the air is shown at Infern, and lifts him up into what reveals to be his ship. Infern still holds the Omnitrix MK10. The scene then switches to the inside of the ship with Infern waking up Infern: Wuh, huh? What happened? Jeff: Master, I saved you. Infern: Jeff, look what I have here. shows him the Omnitrix MK10 Jeff: The Omnitrix? But Master, how did you get it? Infern: It is not important. Now set a ride to the place. Jeff: Okay master. The scene switches back to Ben talking to Azmuth Ben: And then he was teleported back to his own ship, and now it's gone. Azmuth: So Infern has control of the Omnitrix MK10 now, well, at least its destroyed. Good Job kid, you did well. Ben: Thanks Azmuth, but I think I'm forgetting something. scratches his head The scene switches to Dimension 23, with Kevin, Rook, and Gwen Kevin: UH, WHERE IS TENNYSON! Gwen: Must be a pretty long battle without us. The scene then switches to a mysterious place with Infern and a mysterious figure Infern: So can you fix the Omnitrix MK10? Figure: I, I...I am positive I can, and I use the term loosely. Infern: Good. The scene starts to go across all the galaxies with Infern's laugh in the background. The scene then stops at Professor Paradox, outside of space and time, and Infern's laugh stops too. Paradox: I fear that Infern will win. ---- THE END '''''Dedicated to Creeper, Jose, Sen, Rex, Omniverse9, and Dio for helping me get TNO past the first season. *-Waybig101 Events Major Events *The Omnitrix MK10 is destroyed. *The Ultimatrix makes it's TNO debut and is transformed into the Ultimatrix MK10. Minor Events *Dr. Psychobos makes his TNO debut. *Ditto, Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, and Jetray make their TNO debut. *Ultimate Jetray makes his debut by Ben, and Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Cannonbolt make their TNO debut. Ultimate Ditto also makes his first appearance. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Infern *Jeff Aliens By Ben *Jetray **Ultimate Jetray *Ditto (First Reappearance; Cameo) **Ultimate Ditto (First Appearance) *Water Hazard *Cannonbolt (First Reappearance) **Ultimate Cannobolt (First Reappearance) *Echo Echo (First Reappearance) **Ultimate Echo Echo (First Reappearance) By Infern *Vaxasaurian *Tetramand *Celestialsapien Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Waybig101